The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×atkinsiana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kerlatte’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Cambridge, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Petunia plants with attractive flower coloration that have good garden performance.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in August, 2011 in Cambridge, United Kingdom of a proprietary selection of Petunia×atkinsiana identified as code number 10-423-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×atkinsiana identified as code number 10-423-02, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Cambridge, United Kingdom in May, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Cambridge, United Kingdom since September, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.